


Still An Innocent

by barelyrachaelll



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyrachaelll/pseuds/barelyrachaelll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is seven and Eleanor is five and Taylor really doesn't know if it's okay to kiss Eleanor's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still An Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this fic a while ago. it's not because of the recent sudden shipping of eleanor and taylor. i have shipped them since the first mentions of haylor.
> 
> 500 words of pure fluff.

Taylor doesn’t really understand why people look at her weird when she tries to kiss Eleanor at recess. Maybe it’s because Taylor’s from America and everyone else here was born in England. Maybe it’s because she’s two years younger than Taylor. Either way, Taylor really doesn't understand. Boys have cooties, so why shouldn’t Taylor be allowed to kiss Eleanor?

Even though people make fun of her sometimes, Taylor doesn't care. Eleanor is sweet. And maybe a little cute, Taylor thinks. And she always blushes when Taylor holds her hand or kisses her and Taylor thinks Eleanor looks kind of like a small puppy that you just wanna snuggle with (Taylor thinks she may want to snuggle with Eleanor too. She looks comfy enough). And really, if it’s making Eleanor happy, Taylor would pretty much do anything at this point for her.

“El?” Taylor asks one day. It’s recess and they’re sitting on the grass outside and it’s kind of sunny. Taylor doesn't really remember much about the United States (they’ve been here for a couple years. She was young and they only visit a couple times a year, so she doesn't really remember what it’s like there), but she remembers that it was sunny a lot and she misses that. It just rains here and it’s kind of gloomy. Taylor doesn't use the word gloomy a lot, but her mom uses it to describe the weather, so Taylor thinks it’s okay to use.

“Yeah?” And even though it’s one syllable, Taylor can still hear Eleanor’s accent and she is so jealous of it. She really likes British accents and she thinks Eleanor’s is probably her favorite of all. Her mom tells her that he accent is becoming more like Eleanor’s (Eleanor comes over for snacks almost every day after school) and Taylor loves that, really she does, because maybe Eleanor will like her more and that’s all Taylor really wants.

“Do you like me?” Taylor really doesn't know what causes her to ask this, but she figures it’s a good idea.

Eleanor cocks her head a bit and replies, “Can girls like girls?”

Taylor’s shoulder falls and she tries to think of a way to answer that will make Eleanor like her. She doesn't know if she can do that, though. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. Harry and Louis like each other, so boys can like boys, so girls can like girls. It’s the same thing basically. We’re the same as them,” she tells Eleanor. Louis and Harry are boys in the year between them and Louis is always kissing Harry’s cheek so Taylor thinks it’s okay for her to kiss Eleanor’s cheek.

Eleanor seems satisfied and smiles at Taylor when she says, “Then yeah, I like you.”

And maybe she’s a little bit dramatic, but Taylor thinks she could die happy. Oh well, her mom always told her she was a drama queen.


End file.
